1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to plug structures, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved plug structure wherein the same provides variously configured caps to minimize finishing work required in wooden construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of finishing caps is well known in the prior art. The prior art utilizes these caps for introduction into countersunk bores to mask the positioning of fastening structures, such as screws and the like, and to further provide a construction fastener when directed into appropriately positioned bores. Examples for the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,971 to Bergeron wherein a patch member is provided for positioning and adhesively mounting over a hole in a paper web to prevent the hole from exposing underlying adhesive.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,255,475 to DelGrande wherein mosaic structures of flat or multi-dimensional configurations are provided with a plug arrangement effected by the securement of various panels together.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,087 to DeMarco, as well as DeMarco U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,484,715 and 4,547,417, provide a solid core plug including a cylindrical shape with a forwardly tapered end portion provided with a recess for accommodating a curved bar removal tool to remove the plug from which a cylindrical bore.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved plug structure wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use and effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.